Unrequited Love or Not?
by TwoSkiesCollide
Summary: Each girl has kept their feelings at bay for a quite some time. After a day out and a bet that can change it all. Things are different. For better or for worse. Bechloe endgame. T for minor swearing. Three shot.
1. The Beca Mitchell has a Dream Girl?

**AN: So a lot of my stories are based off of personal experiences. For example, Remembering Lastnight happened when I slept over at my friends house. Her older sister had some friends over as well, don't worry it was between them ;). Anyways so this happened, with slight modification I have turned it into a Bechloe story. This was based off of my point of view, which in turn is Beca's. Eventual Bechloe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. But for real if I did, it'll be Bechloe.**

The Beca Mitchell has a Dream Girl?

"Dude I can't believe you are taking me mini putting."

"Come on Beca it'll be fun and besides, it's glow in the dark!" Chloe shrieked.

"Oh joy. How long is this gonna take? The bus doesn't come back here again for 3 hours." I tell her.

"Well, it's 18 holes so maybe an hour. And then will get froyo! That doesn't open until 2 though."

"What? It's only 12 now."

"Let's just go inside." She says as she grabs my hand and pulls me through the doors. I pay for us and we grab our clubs and balls. I grab a blue one and Chloe picks a pink one. Typical. We go to the first course and Chloe goes first. She does a nice hit. I step up and place my ball down. I swing at it a little bit too hard and I hit it into a nearby course.

"Beca, next time stay in your lane." She winked at me.

"I can't fucking see the ball." I tell her as I look.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it Chlo?"

"Well, you got a hole in one, on the wrong course." She says while laughing.

"That totally counts!" I yell as I mock celebrate.

"Whatever, it's my turn."

* * *

We come up to the last hole and I pull out my phone to check the time.

"How is it only 12:20? What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

"We could go to the movie theatre across the street." Chloe says and she putts her ball, getting it into the hole.

"And see what?" I ask as I finish off.

"There is a new thriller out."

"Dude no, I don't want to see that shit show." I tell her as we return our clubs to the lady. "What about that one with Amy Shumer?"

"Okay, but I'm paying." Chloe says as she links our arms. We walked across the street to the theatre and we buy our tickets and popcorn.

"Looks like we are the only people here. Where do you want to sit?" I ask.

"Let's go to the back." She replies as she drags me up the stairs. She's been dragging me around a lot lately, I'm not complaining though. We sit in the middle of the back row and lift the armrest up. The movie starts. Apart from the occasional giggle coming from Chloe, we are silent throughout the movie. About halfway through Chloe starts to snuggle up to me. I'm suddenly engulfed by Chloe's scent. My breath hitches and she lays her head on my chest. We stay like that through the entire movie. When the credits roll Chloe stands up and pulls me up. As we walk out of the cinema I wrap my arm around her waist, I feel her falter a bit. I turn my head when I hear someone cooing.

"Awe, how long have you girls been together?" An elderly lady asks.

"We're not together." Chloe sighs. Wait, she sighed? What? Is she just annoyed or...?

"Well you should be. You look really cute together." The lady says.

"Thank you." I said as she walked away. "You okay Chlo?" I ask as I pull her tighter.

"Yea, I'm fine." She sighs. What is with her sighing?

"You sure? You seem annoyed."

"No I'm not annoyed, just a bit bothered." She says as we leave the theatre.

"Why? Chloe, you can tell me anything, you know that." I assure her. She stops walking.

"It just, uh, there's this girl I like, You know what? Never mind." She says shivering. It's gotten cold. I engulf her into a hug, pulling her tight into me to keep her warm.

"Chloe, please tell me."

"This girl, she's been in my life for years. Our friendship means so much to me and I don't want mess it up. If she can't be mine then I'll settle as friends. I just don't want to lose yo-her."

"Chloe, I know how you feel, I made a mistake of dating Jesse. I wasted three years of my life on a boy I didn't even love the way I was supposed to. I continued dating him because I was ashamed of who I was. I pushed the thought of being anything but straight out of head. It took me acting like a sputtering idiot around Kommisar to realize that this is who I am. I learned that my sexuality doesn't define me. I can be bisexual and still be the same Beca. Okay–god I'm rambling, point is, I wasted three years of what I could have been with the girl of my dreams because I was afraid. I'm telling you that you need to suck it up and tell the girl, because I'm sure you wasted too much of your life and your happiness in self-doubt. And if she doesn't appreciate you, then that's her problem. She doesn't know how special you are."

"What if she doesn't want me. And wait, Beca Effin Mitchell has a girl of her dreams. Oh my god, who is she?"

"She will want you. She'd be fucking crazy if she didn't. Look at you, you're talented, pretty, caring and you've got a smile that would light up the room. If she turns you down, send her my way because I will take her out. Nobody hurts my Chlo-bear and gets away with it." I tell her as a step back and grab her hand and squeeze it. "And, I just need to suck the fuck up and tell my girl I want her. But, considering the fact that she has another girl in mind it'll be hard." I mumble the last part to myself. We walk hand and hand to the bus stop and wait for the bus. I pull out my phone and see that I have 3 new text messages,1 missed call and a voicemail. I see that the call and voicemail are from Stacie. I listen to the voicemail.

"Hey BM it's Stacie, some of the girls are in town and we are heading to the roller rink tonight at 8. You and Chloe are coming end of discussion. Okay well, I got to get back to my boy toy of the day, I'll see you tonight. Bye! Love ya!" I end the voicemail and shoot her a text telling her that we are good for tonight. I tell Chloe about roller skating and she just nods. I check my text messages. One from Emily, one from Fat Amy and one from my dad.

Emily: CR just came over and she won't leave the new Bellas alone. She's all over them. Like, legit. She's holding on to Melissa's ass as we speak. What do I do?

I reply to Emily and tell her to tell CR to back off and that she's engaged. I check the one from Fat Amy next.

Fat Amy: What is the 14th ingredient in my Jungle Juice? Is it Captain Morgan or Kraken?

I laugh and tell her that it is, in fact Kraken. I check my last message.

Dad: Hey Beca, I'm going to Nebraska with Sheila to see her parents next week.

I tell him okay and put my phone away. I look over at Chloe and notice her deep in in thought. I squeeze her hand and she snaps out of it and gives me a smile, it seems forced though. Before I have a chance to question her the bus comes. By the time we get back to our apartment Chloe is all smiles again. She goes into the kitchen to cook dinner while I jump in the shower. When I'm done in the shower I wrap my hair in a towel and throw on my robe and head into the kitchen.

"Hey Becs, dinner is ready."

"Cool, thanks." I say as a grab plate from her and sitting at the breakfast bar next to her. We talk about tonight and we take bets on who is going to be there. "Well Emily says CR was at the Bella house harassing the new Bellas. So I'm going to say Emily, CR, Stacie and Fat Amy."

"I think that it will be CR, Stacie, Flo and Fat Amy. I don't think Emily would be able to make it. I think you are right about Cynthia Rose though." Chloe says.

"Damn straight. I'm always right. What are we betting?" I ask.

"Hmm. Back to our convo earlier I think whoever loses has to tell the girl they want her first."

"Dude, you are actually really evil right now. I better win then."

"Thanks." She chirps as she grabs out plates and puts them in the washing machine. I return to the bathroom and take off my robe. I go to grab my underwear when the bathroom door swings open.

"Dude! Get out!" I jump and struggle to pull my underwear up.

"It not like I haven't seen it before." She winks. "I mean there was the shower incident in your freshman year, then the two occasions when I walked in on you banging Jesse in sophomore year. Also the summer going in to junior year I walked in on you masturbating. And that time during Christmas break I walked in on you banging that chick from the bar. Oh and in senior year when you were drunk and you banged Stacie. How many times did you do that agin? Oh ya 4. All I which I had to walk in on you. Don't even get me started when you were masturbating at the end of Senior year and I heard you moan K–" I cut her off by covering her mouth. Once I make sure she isn't going to start again, I remove my hand and put my bra on. "Well anyways I'm going to just jump in the shower. You can continue getting ready in here." I turn around after hearing her and see her standing there stark naked.

"How the fuck did you get undressed so fast?" I ask bewildered. She just shrugs and slides the curtain across. I sigh and plug in my hair dryer. I always get ready in my bra and underwear that way I don't spill shit on my clothes. I grab my round brush and blow dry my hair. By the time I'm done drying my hair Chloe steps out of the shower. I plug in my hair curler. While I'm waiting I split my hair into sections. Chloe appears next to me just dressed in her bra and underwear as well. I curl my hair as she dries hers. I leave the curling iron plugged in because I know she will use it. I grab my make up bag and start putting my make up on. Chloe quickly curls her hair and then does her make up as well. I grab the hair spray and spray my hair and Chloe's. We spray our perfume and walk into our bedrooms to get dressed. I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut band shirt. I grab a pair of black high heels and shove some socks in my bag along with my iPod, phone, wallet and headphones. I walk out the room to see Chloe dressed. My breath hitches. Luckily Chloe doesn't notice. She's wearing a pair of black leggings, a blue blouse that matches her eyes and black high heels. "Ready?" I ask.

"For sure! Let's go babe." She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. I lock up and we walk to the bus stop hand and hand.

"Chloe, what were you thinking about earlier? You were so deep in thought."

"Just stuff." She replies.

"I don't believe you one bit." I tell her. "Chlo, please tell me."

"I've seen the way you are with me. You only open up to me, you don't treat anyone else the way you treat me. Why is that?"

"Because the way I treat you is how you deserve to be treated, if not better. You're something special Chlo, don't forget that." I reply as we get on the bus.

 **AN: Well that's it for this chapter. I am honestly so sorry for going ghost, I switched schools a month into the year because of bullying but I'm back now. Anyways, as usually feedback is appreciated.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	2. Blue Slushies are my Favourite

**AN: Here we go, chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: As you know by now, I'm not a millionaire and I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

Blue Slushies are my Favourite Well, After Strawberry of Course.

"Ugh, why does it have to be 80's night? Too much colour." I say while shielding my eyes.

"Come on Bec, lighten up! It's so pretty!" Chloe said as she twirled.

"Chill stop twirling, people are staring. Let just go find the girls." I tell her as I pull her away. We find Stacie shoving her boobs into some guys face and Fat Amy yelling something about sharks. "Hey guys. Where do we get the skates?" I ask.

"Here we grabbed some for you guys. There you go Chloe and here Beca." CR gives us the skates. We go over to the benches and put them on. After I finishes lacing my skates up I look around to see who showed up. Stacie. Fat Amy. Cynthia Rose. And wait is that Aubrey? Shit that is. Wait, me and Chloe both got three right what does that mean?

"Uhh Bec, what happens when we tie?" She asks.

"I guess we have to tell them at the same time?" I shrug. Either way this was a losing battle for me. Especially since Aubrey's here.

"Or we could kick it up a notch?" She says.

"To what do you propose Red?"

"I tell Stacie and you tell Fat Amy aka Blabbermouth and they hook us up with them."

"Hmm... I like the way you think, if this goes south I don't have to tell you who she is." I smirk at her and I take off to explain to Fat Amy and Stacie. They agree and we all spend the night rollerskating around and taking snapchats. After a while my feet started to hurt so I went and bought a slushy and sat down at a table. I scroll through Instagram and take occasional sips from my slushy. By the time I'm done replying to some emails Chloe finds me and steals my slushy. "Hey that's mine!" I tell her.

"Mmm blue raspberry, my favourite after strawberry of course."

"You only like blue because it's the only one I order and you have to like it or you won't get any." I say as I stick my tongue out at her.

"Either way I am finishing this and then we are gonna go tell Fat Amy and Stacie our 'dream girls'. After that we are gonna go home, put on our pjs cuddle and watch Netflix."

"Hmm, depends what are we gonna watch on Netflix?"

"Well I won't be able to get you to watch a movie will I?" She asks and I pull a face at her. "I'll take that as a no." She then does her adorable giggle which I love- wait what? I did not just say that. Oh shit, she's still talking."-so that leaves us with Gossip Girl or Pretty Little Liars. Which one?" Chloe asks me.

"Uhh lets do Gossip Girl I heard that's less frustrating."

"Okay sounds good, I'll go tell Stacie and then get these skates off." She squeals and skates off with my drink.

I get up in search of Amy. Ugh, eww gross, some short dude is literally eating her face. Oh shit that's Bumper and you know wherever he is Jessie isn't far beh- "Becawww, what are you doing here?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Girls night, I got to go find Chloe." I tell him as I try to escape.

"It's always Chloe, doesn't that girl ever catch a break with you? Even when we were dating it was always, Chloe this, Chloe that. Beca, is it ever gonna stop?"

"Really Jessie, in case you haven't noticed we aren't together anymore which means you have no say in what I do or don't do now if you will excuse me I have to go." I tell him and I grab Fat Amy and tell her who the girl is.

"Cynthia owes me 50 bucks and a deer head." Fat Amy yells.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Yea, probably better that way."

"Okay well, Chlo and I are gonna roll out now, literally. See you soon? Oh and text me the details once you and Stacie set things up." I wink and her and leave to take my skates off.

"Ready to go Becs? The bus will be here soon."

"Always ready for you Beale." I wink and looped my arm through hers.

 **AN: So did you make it through that? Are you dead? Did you turn into a unicorn? Cause that'd be pretty fucking cool. But for real, how was that let me know. As always,**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	3. Ahh, the Purple Bruise on the Ass

**AN: Thanks for all of the support I love you guys. This is the third and final instalment in this story. I'll keep this short and just get into it.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pitch Perfect I would probably put unicorn in, but I don't so there's not. Oh the tears.**

Ahh, the Purple Bruise on the Ass.

"Fuck sakes Chloe does it really take you 20 minutes to put PJs on?" I yell to wherever she is.

"Yes" she says as she jumps on my bed and sends me flying and landing on the floor with a thump.

"Umm OWW!" I yell at her as I try to get my tiny ass off of the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

"For yelling at me while I was making popcorn."

"Ooh popcorn! My ass still hurts though."

* * *

"Awe, does little Beca have a boo boo? Does she need me to kiss it better?" She asks me in a baby voice.

"Well now that you mention it, yes." I tell her as I stick my ass in the air in her direction. All I receive is a slap. "Ahh what the fuck dude? You were supposed to make it better not worse!"

"I just wanted to see if it was possible to make your ass flatter. It is indeed possible." Chloe replies and I give her a shove. "Come on let's just watch something and then go to bed. We have our 'not so blind dates' tomorrow. I think Stacie said that she would set mine up at 10, not sure if yours is before or after mine."

"I hope for the sake of your red hair that it is later." I tell her as I shove a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"For something so tiny you sure have a big mouth, I wonder how the guys like that." Chloe winked at me as she spoke.

"You should just shut up and put the show on."

* * *

After 3 episodes of Gossip Girl Chloe puts the bowl on the floor and turns the light off and gets into my bed.

"You comfy there?" I ask her, giggling slightly.

"Mmhmm, your bed is so squishy and warm. Hurry up and get in, I'm cold and I want to cuddle."

I get into the bed slowly. As soon as I'm under the covers though I get dragged, and my head hits something soft probably my pillow I think as I look up. NOT A PILLOW! THOSE ARE NOT PILLOWS! I try to remove my head from Chloe's boobs but she won't let me move.

"Uhh, Chloe?"

"Yea Becs?" She answers tiredly.

"My uhh, head is in your uhh, boobs."

"Huh, what? Just let it happen, it's too weird now." She says with a breathy giggle that's makes my heart flutter- no it did not, Bad Ass Beca Mitchell does not have feelings like this. Fuck this I'm going to sleep I got an interesting day tomorrow.

When I wake up I see that our positions have changed, I'm now spooning her and I have a face full of red hair. I try to push her hair out of the way but I give up. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen and turn the coffee maker on. I check my phone. Ew it's only 7 o'clock. Why the fuck am I up? I see that I have 2 recent messages from Amy. They only came in 7 minutes ago, well that explains the waking up.

Fat Amy: Hey short stack! You're supposed to meet your 'Dream Girl' at Joe's Diner for 10 but don't show up until 10:15ish trust me on this one.

Fat Amy: It'll add to the surprise factor ;). I'm a bridesmaid at your future wedding.

I laugh as I read the last message. She always goes on about how she looks like Brynn from Bridesmaids but none of us see it. I shoot her a text back to confirm today's plan. I down the rest of my coffee and put the mug in the sink. I trudge over to the fridge and open a new bag of milk and pour it into a bowl of Cheerios. By the time I'm done my Cheerios Chloe comes into the kitchen. "Hey, Red. Guess who's up before 8, this bitch." I say while pointing at myself.

"Does little Bexy Wexy need a sicker?" She cooed at me.

"You really need to cool it with the baby talk Beale or you're going to get it where it hurts." I tell her as I jump side to side shaking my fists at her and punching the air.

"Oh I'm so scared!" She holds her hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh shut up, I'm gonna jump in the shower and get ready for my lucky lady." I wink at her as I sashay out. Once I'm in the bathroom I make sure to lock the door this time, I don't need any repeats of last night. I turn the shower on to heat it up and I strip down to my underwear. I notice a giant purple bruise on my ass. "CHLOE!" I yell and unlock the door and storm into the kitchen.

"Yes Beca? Oh you're here."

"What is this?"

"That is what us normal people call a bruise."

"I mean why is it there?"

"Because you hurt yourself maybe? I don't know Beca it's your ass not mine."

"Yea but it was your hand that caused it."

"What are you talking about?" She asks as she puts her coffee cup down and twists in the bar stool to look at me.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? Do you not remember pushing me off of the bed and then proceeding to slap my ass?"

"Oh my god! I did that? I'm so sorry Becs. You bruise easy." She says in between laughter.

"It's not funny." I pout and go back into the bathroom to take a shower. I get into the shower and wet my hair and start shampooing it. 'So Chloe is probably going to have 2 dates today. One with her person of choice. And I guess one with me. Dude this is going to be so embarrassing. Having a date with Chloe and then watching her go off with her own girl, who is not me.' I think to myself as I rinse the shampoo out of my hair. 'Well, Chloe told me that one of her's was at 10. Fat Amy told me mine was at 10 and I shouldn't show up till 10:15. Is that to stall her next date because we all know that Amy ships us hard.' I proceed to put conditioner in my hair. 'Or is that because the date will only last 15 minutes, sort of like a slow version of speed dating. Oh these shower thoughts.' I rinse my hair again and I start shaving me legs. Suddenly the door opens and Chloe pops her head in the curtain. Scaring me shitless and I jerk my arm too quickly and I cut my leg.

"Ow fuck! What the fuck Chloe?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I need to pee so I wouldn't scare you, obviously I have failed. I'll just be over here peeing." She says as she backs away from the shower. I turn off the shower and wrap my hair in a towel and put my robe on. I quickly get out of the shower and sit on the bathroom cabinet. From the time span of me cutting myself to now, blood has already dripped all the way down my leg.

"Oh shit. Chloe pass me some toilet paper."

"No you can't use that! The fibres will get trapped in the cut give me a sec to wash my hands and I'll get the first aid kit." She tells me as she flushes the toilet. Staying true to her word she comes back with the first aid kit. She gives me the gauze to hold on it while she gets a wipe to clean the dried blood. After 7 minutes the bleeding stopped completely. I thank her and kick her out of the bathroom so I can finish getting ready. I repeated my normal routine of blow drying my hair, curling it and doing my makeup in my underwear. I exit the bathroom and go into my closet to pick an outfit. I decide to go with a black skater dress with a leather jacket and a pair of black 10 cm ankle booties. I grab my purse and shove my iPod, headphones, phone and my wallet in there. I walk past the bathroom on my way out and I stick my head in.

"Hey Chlo I'm going out."

"Wait, what? Where? It's only 8:30?"

"I'm just going to run a few errands."

"Again, it's only 8:30. What's happening so early?"

"I have to pick up a demo from work, then head over the mall to grab a dress for the work dinner coming up, which I am dragging you to. I have to go to the bank and then grab something for dinner. Speaking of which, what do you want for dinner?"

"Uhh anything is good. And you're going to finish all of that by 10?" She asks sounding dubious.

"What's happening at 10? Something you're looking forward to?" I ask her with the biggest smirk on my face.

"Uh nothing, nothing, got dates mixed up. Thought you to meet with Stacie or yea, Stacie." She stutters.

"You should just stop talking Red, you're not helping your case. Anyways I'm gonna go now. See you later." I tell her as I leave. I burst into laughter as soon and I leave the apartment. I get into my car and drive away.

* * *

10:15 has come and it's slowly going when I walk into the diner. I spot the fiery red hair that belongs to Chloe. I take a deep breath and approach her.

"Hey Chloe sorry I'm late I was held–"

"No it's cool, you were at your date with your girl no need for excuses." She interrupts.

"Wait hold up, I'm your date today?" I ask her.

"Uhh yea, while else would you be here?" She answers while looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Maybe because you're the girl I wanted to go on a date with." I tell her as I sit down. "So you're telling me that we were both crushing on each other? And we have been for years and neither of us noticed?"

"Well Beca you are pretty oblivious. Not just anyone gets to fall asleep with their head in my boobs, consider yourself lucky."

"Is this why Amy told me that she wanted to be a bridesmaid?"

"She what?" Chloe half yelled, half cackled while laughing. "You're joking right?"

"Nope I'm dead serious. Look here's the message."

"Oh my, well that is something."

After a long pause I speak up. "What does this mean?" I whisper.

"Not sure how does this work?" She whispers back.

"Well for one, we don't whisper." She laughs as I say that. "And two it'll work however it works."

"All I know is that I want it to work." Chloe tells me as she reaches across the table to grab my hand.

"Me too." I tell her as I squeeze her hand gently. "Also I got Kraft Dinner for tonight."

 **AN: And this is it. It is over. Oh I can see the disappointment in your eyes, wait, nope that's hunger. Yup definitely hunger. Go reward yourself for making it through this story by eating KD. Please review and also give me some prompts for my next story please. Forever and always,**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


End file.
